


Shadows of the Forest

by wonderfulchaos



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 500themes, Alternate Universe - Fae Folk, M/M, theme - faery eyed child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulchaos/pseuds/wonderfulchaos
Summary: There is a reason the old, the wise, and those who have lived so long in the village tell their young to stay away from the forest. Tricksters lurk in its depths





	

‘Don’t go into the forest,’ the villagers tell their children. That is the motto of the old, the wise; those who have lived more years in this secluded place. A place that others dared not come near. It is tradition to stay clear of the forest, because it keeps them safe from dangers that do not otherwise bother them. They live alongside the fae folk of the forest, and in return they need only stay away, enjoying bountiful protection and plentiful harvests.

Mahiru has lived sixteen years adhering to this rule, because it is such a simple rule to follow. He doesn’t have a reason to venture in. 

Not until the day a black cat crosses his path, limping, and disappears into the forest. Without pausing to think, he takes off and reaches out for the hurt creature. He doesn’t realize he is in the shadow of the great trees until giggles whisper to him through the rustling of leaves.

His mistake should be easy to correct. He need only take a few steps backwards and he should be back in the village, back where he belongs; but when he turns to do just that, there is nothing but a sea of trees in front of him. He gulps and holds the cat a little closer. It gives a pained mew and Mahiru apologetically loosens his grip, patting it gently on the head. “It’s okay,” he tells the cat. “We’ll be out of here soon.”

“I don’t know about that,” another person says, leaning against Mahiru amiably and resting one arm around him like an old friend, caging him in. He jumps and tries to pull away, but then he catches sight of the person in the process. A young man about his age, which puts him at ease a bit. His hair is a strange color of green, like fresh born leaves, and his eyes are blood red. Someone human in shape, but in essence - he fears he has stumbled upon one of the keepers of the forest, and he isn’t sure he’ll be going home anytime soon. Not with that promise falling from smirking lips. “You see, it gets awful boring here. Stay a while?”

There are stories, Mahiru knows, of people being lured into the forest and never returning. Bedtime stories meant to keep the curious from straying too far. He looks down at the cat in his arms and wonders if this was all a trick. Deciding to believe in it anyway, he stares back at the fairy creature at his side and asks, “Do you have something we can use to help this cat?”

The not-human glances at the cat and rolls his eyes. “Leave it. A stray like that won’t make it. Besides, if you aren’t willing to keep it,” cooed the fairy, his fingertips ghosting under Mahiru’s chin and turning him so that their faces are mere inches apart, “you shouldn’t pick it up.”

Jerking his face out of the other’s grip, eyes blazing with resolve, he told the fairy boy, “I intend to find it a good home.”

“Yes?” The fairy tilts his head, laughing in a good-natured sort of way. “I’m sure you do. But, unfortunately, you aren’t going anywhere right now.” He gestures to the forest at large. “You seem a bit lost. Should I help you?”

Hopeful, Mahiru asks, “You would do that?”

“Of course!” insists the fairy. “By the way, if we’re going to be traveling together, might I introduce myself?” With Mahiru’s encouraging nod, the fairy takes a step back and drops into a kneeling bow. “Sakuya of the Forest, ready to lead the way.”

Mahiru flushes, and he nearly drops the cat trying to get the other boy to stand again. “I’m Mahiru,” he tells him. “And thanks.”

Sakuya flashes him a beaming smile and holds out his arm. “Here, take my hand. That way you won’t get led astray.”

With another nod, Mahiru does. He doesn’t realize he’s already been led astray until they reach the heart of the forest and there is nothing but a pond with his reflection to show for their travels. Tired and thirsty, he bends down for a drink, scoops it up with the hand Sakuya had finally released his hold on, and would have drank every last drop if the cat in his arms didn’t suddenly lash out. Before it could reach his mouth, the water falls back, tinkling like bells in the large clearing around them. It sparkles, the water, and Mahiru scuttles back on shaky arms and legs as it sinks in what he had nearly done.

“You lied,” he accuses, seeking Sakuya’s now familiar visage from across the pond.

The young man shrugs and twirls his fingers around a strand of his hair, dismissively declaring, “It’s what humans do, isn’t it? I’m only having a little fun. Come on, stay a while. You’ll have fun, too.”

“I don’t lie,” Mahiru boldly states, standing with the cat safely nestled in his arms. “I won’t lie.”

“Yeah?” The fairy seems even more interested than before, his hands laced behind his back as he leans out across the water, ever closer to Mahiru. “Prove it.”

Thinking on his feet, Mahiru promises, “I’ll stay here until this cat is healed, and then you have to properly lead me home. If what I say is truth, and I don’t leave until then, you have to keep to this agreement. Do you trust me?”

“You’re strange,” laughs the fairy, “but even stranger, I do. You have a deal, Mahiru.” He holds out his hand for Mahiru to take once more. Their fingers barely skim together from across the distance. “You might regret this,” is the chilling whisper that echoes in the clearing.


End file.
